


La Furia della Bestia Rossa

by visbs88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, demenzialità a random, non chiedetemi che senso ha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "Mai nessuno che se la prendesse col vero colpevole dei video bloccati e impossibili da essere visualizzati: quel divoratore di secondi insaziabile che era il flagello di ciascun Addetto Grigio sotto stress, il malvagio, demoniaco, irrazionale, perfido e crudele… Addetto Rosso, o sbarra rossa, come la chiamavano gli esterni. Colui che si prendeva la gloria dell’effettivo dispiegarsi del video, l’onore di “farlo visualizzare”, quando in realtà il duro lavoro lo facevano gli altri."





	La Furia della Bestia Rossa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/gifts).



> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la quinta settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt In fuga.  
> Si ringrazia la magica Steno, che offre sempre prompt deliziosi che io sarei lontana mille miglia dal concepire. <3 e forse per i lettori sarebbe un bene, lol, ma eccoci qua! Buona lettura ^^

YouTube era un mondo colorato per i suoi visitatori: non c’era contenuto che non si potesse visualizzare nelle sue belle finestre, da vecchi film in bianco e nero ai vivacissimi – per quanto fastidiosi assai – cartoni di Peppa Pig, passando per i Vine fatti a modello di selfie e per meravigliose raccolte su cuccioli, gattini, pinguini, fino ad arrivare a interi documentari storici o su una natura verde e rigogliosa.

Tuttavia, si trattava anche di un’industria molto operosa e inarrestabile, ricca di buoni lavoratori ma anche di infiniti problemi, come tutte le aziende del Web. Bisognava mantenere le cose semplici ed efficaci, sia per il bene degli Utenti sia perché non crashasse tutto ogni tre giorni – motivo per il quale si tenevano lontani dalle grinfie di quel malvagio uomo dal nome impronunciabile che da Facebook allungava i tentacoli in ogni dove. Inoltre, c’erano solo due tipi di Addetti principali al funzionamento di quel meraviglioso museo virtuale; cosa curiosa, erano di due colori soltanto: grigio e rosso.

Gli umani – e i pochi sporadici non umani – che li visitavano spesso non prestavano caso a loro. Li badavano solo quando i Grigi erano stanchi, spossati e affaticati, e a quel punto avevano pure la faccia tosta di arrabbiarsi moltissimo perché non si muovevano, chiamandoli _stupide barre del caricamento_.

Mai nessuno che se la prendesse col vero colpevole  dei video bloccati e impossibili da essere visualizzati : quel divoratore di secondi insaziabile che era il flagello  di ciascun  Addetto  Grigio sotto stress, il malvagio, demoniaco,  irrazionale,  perfido e crudele… Addetto Rosso, o  _sbarra rossa_ , come la chiamavano gli esterni. Colui che si prendeva la gloria dell’effettivo  dispiegarsi del video, l’onore di “farlo visualizzare”, quando in realtà il duro lavoro lo facevano gli altri.

Erano bestie feroci e insaziabili. Per fortuna dell’Economia Virtuale, non erano loro a dover inghiottire pillole di Connessione Internet a tutta forza, ingozzandosene fino a scoppiare, per ricaricarsi di energia; no, si limitavano a seguire la pista aperta a gran fatica dall’Addetto Grigio, che se non era abbastanza veloce finiva inghiottito a propria volta. Non erano affatto gare amichevoli, le loro: erano una caccia, la fuga di una preda da un predatore selvatico e tronfio, in grado solo di mostrare i muscoli e di trainare il carro dei Frame, dei Bit, delle Immagini e dei Suoni. Avevano un’energia inesauribile, quelle bestie, ma non una testa abbastanza dura da farsi largo nella Rete e nel Caricamento dei Dati. Finché i vari camion di un Wi-Fi o un 4G fornivano pillole di Internet a interi pacchetti, in una perfetta catena di montaggio, tutto andava liscio; ma i poveri Addetti Grigi dei video più lunghi, anche con una simile abbondanza, sudavano mille camicie nelle loro corse a rotta di collo attraverso lo Spazio Virtuale.

Nessuno sapeva cosa succedesse davvero a coloro che non ce la facevano; i più fortunati, anche se presi tra le fauci  feroci  di un Addetto Rosso, ricevevano la pietà degli Utenti, che bloccavano la belva  con un clic  abbastanza a lungo da permettere loro di sgusciare fuori dalle sue fauci e riprendere con calma la preparazione  del servizio. Ma, altre volte, la Pagina veniva chiusa per sempre, il compito falliva, e tutto si ripiegava nell’oblio  sconosciuto  della Rete.

Forse i Rossi smettevano di correre e i Grigi di scappare, scomponendosi tra input e numeri e rimaterializzandosi in qualche nuovo video senza alcuna memoria del destino  gramo  a cui erano scampati;  forse, invece, si disintegravano per sempre, e quelli nuovi erano nuovi davvero. Di certo, la fuga al servizio del piacere degli Utenti  doveva riprendere – e riprendeva.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piace e interessa ciò che scrivo, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour). <3


End file.
